Lovers in Japan
by CarolinaBP
Summary: [One-shot] A small recollection of Jun Kazama's thoughts during the events of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 - her determination to save Kazuya Mishima from the Devil and also their love. Based on the song "Lovers in Japan" by Coldplay.
.

 **Lovers in Japan**

It is so hard. But nobody said it would be easy.

However, above all that, Jun Kazama knew it from the very beginning. Once in, there was no turning back.

Saving Kazuya Mishima is far from a simple task, because Kazuya is far from a simple man. The amount of negativity he has been through and that he has caused could never be put into words. Sadness, darkness, destruction, hatred, revenge, sorrow, suffering, blood, evil are all but minimalistic adjectives compared to the sinister story which he is not only a part of, but also the author – his _own_ story.

Suffering extreme cruelness in an early age, his desire for justice – _revenge_ – blinded himself of the pact he was about to make. And so, he did it. From there on, he'd be forever condemned to give shelter to the Devil. He was far too young and far too hurt to see the true consequences of his 'yes'.

What followed were years of somber desires. After the incident, his life was an empty void. It didn't lose purpose – as his sole desire was to kill his father, the one they call Heihachi Mishima – but everything around him had become… nothing. That's because literally nothing mattered more than his ultimate goal.

Then, it happened. He defeated his father, and did to him the same horror he had gone through.

Afterwards, he had to repay the Devil for his 'assistance'. It had been the deal. Once his father was gone, he'd lower his head to all of the Devil's needs – power and destruction.

What none of them both counted on, however, was Heihachi's survival, which revived Kazuya's burning hatred.

Somewhere in between that crossfire, Jun appeared. She wanted to reach out to him, but she ended up doing much more…

Love appeared in place where it wasn't supposed to.

Never before had Kazuya been so close to someone. Never before had Jun been so close to someone. In different ways, but still.

And now, once brought together, they couldn't help but wish to never be apart – wish things wouldn't go back to what they were in their lives before they met each other. They _need_ each other.

Love is such a stubborn feeling.

But so is hatred.

Kazuya loves her, and she knows it. But just as much, he hates his father. It has been his life-long goal, literally, to _destroy_ Heihachi. With that man out there, alive and well, she knows he won't give up on his inner demon – not even now that he can actually free himself from the pact. Until a certain extent, he still believes in the spirit, he still trusts its abilities. He won't let it leave – at least not until things have been settled.

Ironic, but also sad, how history repeats itself. Kazuya was blinded by his own sentiments when he made the pact, and now he is again when he can undo the pact.

This time, however, there's someone who can save him – _her_. She _can't_ allow him to do that. While the turmoil lasts, she shall be by his side, trying to get him out of the rain.

Until everything is over, there's no such thing as 'giving up'. She _will_ save him. Whatever it takes.

 _Lovers, keep on the road you're on  
Runners, until the race is run  
Soldiers, you've got to soldier on  
Sometimes even the right is wrong_

So many people are involved into this – many more than only Kazuya and his father. Besides Jun herself, there are not only the other Tekken fighters, but pretty much the whole world. Destruction brings side effects to everyone, anywhere, from the slightest to the greatest amounts.

It's like, somehow, those people are counting on her. They don't even know her, but they still trust her to change things for the better. That's because it is everybody's indirect wish to have peace – and with the possibility of doing that placed right on her hands, Jun feels the weight of the responsibility.

 _They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about_

Jun has always been a bright person, but never before she has been so thoughtful. Reflecting over her decisions so far, traveling through seas of possibilities, overthinking potential consequences, hoping for the best – _feeling_ the weight on her shoulders.

 _Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now_

But above all that, there is hope. And the will to make things right.

 _But I have no doubt  
One day, we're gonna get out_

Deep inside, she wish there was some form of escape. She wishes simply stepping out of the Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters and never looking back was already enough of a solution.

Sometimes, she can't help but dream about how easy things could be, could have been, would be. Life is actually so simple – yet, the evil comes to complicate it.

Whenever she thinks of a simple life, her homeland always comes to her mind. The Yakushima forests embrace her heart with peaceful feelings whenever she is there. She wishes she could take Kazuya there, and make him feel the same feeling.

 _Tonight maybe we're gonna run  
Dreaming of the Yakushima sun  
Oh, oh_

Out of the imagination world, and coming to reality, she's still able to dream about one thing, however. Something actually possible. Something actually plausible. Something actually realistic. A thing that shall come true. The night turmoil will end, leaving the sky free to a sunny morning.

 _Dreaming of when the morning comes_

Her thoughts are driving her crazy. As odd as it may sound, her heart is what's actually maintaining her sanity. The love growing within her is the utmost reason for her determination. It counts on her.

 _They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now_

It is hard, yes. But no, nobody said it would be easy.

Still, she has no doubts: a better future awaits.

 _But I have no doubt  
One day the sun will come out_

 **The End**


End file.
